legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom of America
In construction Ahahaha... you pitiful weaklings! Even your strongest warriors succumb like lambs to the slaughter. Your turn will come. Hate will turn you all against one another until this whole world burns. Come, lambs... come and face your demise! The hatred inside you drives your hunt for me. You are already mine. Succumb to the darkness inside your soul. See how effortlessly you become unraveled? Abandon all hope. Embrace your despair. You cannot escape us. We are in every breath. Give in. The more you fight, the more your hatred broils within you. Everything that you are is for the KING to destroy! The United Kingdom of America, also known as the UKA, Evil America, Moloch's Legion and often known to the Earthlings as Dreyfuss Enterprises, is the primary antagonistic faction in both LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. It is a demonic Dark Empire built on a parallel Earth - Planet Sorensen-444 - by Moloch. On the parallel Earth, Ichabod was killed and never being resurrected, the Dixon Family were wiped out by Moloch, British won the war, and Moloch deposed William Howe to become the leader of a Dark Empire that conquered the entire parallel earth. This Dark Empire is the hidden but true main & final antagonist faction of the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. They were formed at the later parts of Horsemen Saga and eventually made the corrupt officials from Dreyfuss Enterprise as their new agents on Earth. ''Introductions'' Designed to reclaim Purgatory and the Earth by a returned Moloch, the evil counterpart of every single democracy countries on Prime Earth, and it is the ultimate Dark Empire that controlled or eventually taking control of nearly every evil factions in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, including Dreyfuss Enterprises, the Fallen Roman Catholic Church, the Twelve Nethers, the Order of the Dark Moon, the Order of the Blood Moon, the Empire of Fiery Pit, the Hellfire Club and the Cult of Dragons (among many others), becoming the root of everything malevolent happened in the whole storyline. The Empire also allied with some lesser demons from Triggers Hell as well. ]]Being the sworn enemy of the Team Witness and its allies, this Dark Empire was determined to wipe out every single human beings that would take the Witnesses' mantle, since confirmed by Abbie Mills, every Witnesses had their eternal soul and when they died, their eternal soul merged with someone else, making them successor of the previous Witness and will make them unleash their power after their 11-year-old birthday. They are also trying to reconstruct the disbanded team of Four Horsemen, which was disbanded due to Moloch's first defeat. After Moloch's return with the help of Michael, they managed to persuade Malcolm Dreyfuss, a deadly millionaire as well as megalomaniac who sold his soul, to join the cause. Malcolm Dreyfuss is an eccentric billionaire who owns his own company and was on a mission to gather all of the mystical artifacts to reform the Philosopher's Stone and achieve immortality. After being contacted by Moloch, Malcolm made a deal with a demon under Moloch's command whose name was Jobe, and he offered up his soul in exchange for financial success after living in the shadow of his business partner for years. After achieving immortality and breaking his contractual obligations to Jobe, Malcolm now desires to rule the world and reshape it in his own image, but his actions were still under supervision of Moloch and he could not do anything he wanted other than a soldier of Moloch's dreadful kingdom. ''Sub-factions and Allies'' ''Dreyfuss Enterprises'' Dreyfuss Enterprises was an organization that was originally created by Malcolm Dreyfuss and his partner, Ansel. After a falling out, Malcolm took sole ownership and focused the business towards finding the Philosopher's Stone to him achieve immortality. Being the true reincarnation of the False Prophet, Malcolm Dreyfuss, the UKA's agent on earth, was trying to gain the legendary Philosopher's Stone in order to gain immortality so that he could bring back the defeated Horsemen and find more human vessels. In his deadly project, Dreyfuss was trying to invade the White House on Prime Earth and take control on the United States of America before he take over the world, making the Prime Earth just another planet enslaved and ruined by the UKA. It has later been revealed that Malcolm Dreyfuss is assembling a new team of Horsemen of the Apocalypse for his master, having chosen Logan MacDonald and Helen Donovan as the Horsemen of Pestilence and Famine, respectively, with Abraham Van Brunt remains his position as Death, but Dreyfuss was attempting to replace him. Unknown to Ichabod, his new partner, Diana Thomas, was chosen by Dreyfuss to become the new Horseman of War. However, a grown-up Molly (who had joined the Hexenmeister Community) had managed to return back in time under the false name, "Lara". She attempted to save her mother from her fate. However, like people before her, attempted to change the history shall cause fatal consequences. In an unfortunate (and ironic) turn of events because of Lara, Ichabod Crane has become the new Horseman of War to protect Diana Thomas, who had been Dreyfuss's intended candidate for the position. ''Niveus Pharmaceuticals'' Owned by Dreyfuss Enterprise, the medicine company known as Niveus Pharmaceuticals is a key part of Moloch plan to destroy humanity using the Croatoan Virus. This plan depends entirely on Conquest/Pestilence and Michael. The pharmaceuticals was brought by Dreyfuss after selling his soul to Moloch, and it became a key part for Moloch to take over Earth and continue the Apocalypse in order to wipe out humans. While Moloch was busy in forming the UKA, Michael and Conquest, together, start their control in this company and start to spread the Croatoan Virus. During the events of New Apocalypse, Pestilence has begun spreading his swine flu epidemic, which has caused a nationwide panic and a surge in demand for swine flu vaccines. At the Niveus labs, technicians are testing a flu vaccine, when Michael (disguised as a janitor) injects one of them with the Croatoan virus. The technician, now infected, kills his partner. After watching all this, Michael says "Looks like it works." During a company board meeting, Jobe berates Niveus executives, in particular a man named Mitchell, for not producing the vaccine fast enough, citing the ongoing swine flu epidemic. Before his subsequent meeting with Mitchell, Jobe is reading a company memo on his laptop. It reads: *''URGENT INTERNAL MEMO'' *''Details About the NIVEUS 432 TM Vaccine Distribution Program'' *''PRODUCTION FAILS SHORT OF EXPECTED PRODUCTION'' *''Initial supplies have been prioritized for distribution to the selected health care providers who have favored status to Nevius International. It has also been prioritized for Preferred Status Insurance Companies with direct investment roles associated with Nevius International and its associates. Nevius believes this targeted distribution approach, using providers who are associated with Nevius, is the most effective way to ensure the fiscal stability of Nevius International.'' Jobe flatters, then kills, Mitchell, and contacts Pestilence using a goblet of blood ritual. He informs him that the results of the vaccine trials are going well. He tries to downplay Pestilence's expectations for how quickly the vaccine can be produced and distributed, but Pestilence isn't having any of that and urges him to do better. Later, Jenny kills Jobe after he gives up Pestilence's location, but it was only a matter of time for Jobe to return back from death. After they have succeeded in getting Jobe's ring, Sister Mary Eunice shows Ichabod and Abbie a newspaper article on Niveus rushing production of its new swine flu vaccine, and tells them Jobe was vice president of distribution at the company. Then, she deduced that the so-called vaccine is chock full of Grade A farm-fresh Croatoan virus. Then, Ichabod, Abbie, Mary Eunice and the Tweedles head to Niveus headquarters to stop the company from distributing the vaccine. According to Bobby, the original plan was for them to go inside, plant C4 plastic explosives and pull the fire alarm to force everyone inside to evacuate. This plan is abandoned when trucks unexpectedly begin leaving. When the demons become aware that they are under attack, they lock down all the doors and infect some of the human workers with the Croatoan Virus. The Tweedles and Mary Eunice kill the demons and Croatoan-infected zombies inside the warehouse using their guns and Holy Blade, then free the other humans still left inside. After they're done, Tweedledum tells the Witnesses they still need to commit their "act of domestic terrorism." Then, using the plastic explosives they had brought, they were successful at destroying the vaccine samples. Later, Abbie exposed the illegal process of new vaccine producing to the public, claiming it to be a fake vaccine. The government shut down Niveus Pharmaceuticals, but no evidence were found to connect the company to Dreyfuss Enterprises, not to mention Moloch's forces. However, unbeknownst to many, Michael had managed to store some virus for himself and mixed it with the blood of Carl Robinson, producing an enhanced type of Croatoan Virus. Moreover, the company's remaining officials were still working under Dreyfuss secretly. ''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Main Article: Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' The Religion on Planet Sorensen-444 is a twisted version of Roman Catholic Church, being the reincarnation of the so-called Fallen Roman Catholic Church established by Michael Langdon on Prime Earth, but it outright worshiped Moloch as a Demon God and raised a deathly Cult of Personality. Michael out-rightly controlled the parallel Catholic Church alongside his remnants before becoming the Pope of the planet once again, serving as the so-called Prime Minister of Moloch. After regaining his position which was severely damaged after the purge of Vatican caused by Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and the Order of Terror, Michael started to interfere the time and order and tried to wipe out some of his greatest enemies, including the Reality Council and the Sith Empire. Soon after the reincarnation of the Fallen Church, Michael split himself into 12 more fragments and spread them into different times, dimensions and eras, while his true self hid himself within Planet Sorensen. All of those twelve fragments shared the same mind with the true Michael, and he will sense what they had saw and was able to control them with his own hive mind. Their destinations are: * .]]The 21st Century Sleepy Hollow; observing the Witnesses and controlling Order of Florish *The Era of Borgias *The lost colony of Croatoan *Jamestown during the Great Starvation *A 20th-Century Gotham *The warfare of Multi-Universal War in future; observing Katarina Couteau *Gauntylgrym, Faerun *Ancient China in Ming Dynasty *Murder House in 2012 *Land of Untold Stories *Sleepy Hollow in 1781 *Emerald City of Oz Those fragments shall be merged back into the original Michael after their mission were completed or they were defeated, and those fragments will affect the stories from the latter half of Horsemen Saga to Anti-Christ Saga, becoming the major source of evil in Anti-Christ Event, the first of two parts within the entire Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline before the so-called Moloch Event. However, even with his apparent alliance with Moloch and the UKA, Michael was also secretly allied with the evil Leohart the Prince of Hell as well as Triggers Hell, one of the three Dark Empires in Balam Alliance. After trapping Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hell to usurp her position as the canonical Fifth Tribulation, Michael allied with Mephisto in order to take down the Ghost Rider as well as taking over the Paradise for the demons before one day, he could betray all he was affiliated and eventually destroy God of Multi-Universe before anyone could. ''Order of Flourish'' ''Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye'' ''Empire of the Fiery Pit'' ''Drows'' ''Nethril Empire Remnants'' ''Order of the Dark Moon'' ''Monsters of Moloch'' ''Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are are four supernatural entities summoned by Moloch, so as to bring about the apocalypse. They are partially represented by four white trees and were written in the Book of Revelations, representing conquest, war, famine and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Each of the horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three horsemen still possess their heads. According to Moloch, there is not a set person for each Horseman, as there had been Horsemen before Henry became War, and he claimed there would be replacements after him. ''Order of the Blood Moon'' ''Michael Langdon's Legion 'Michael Langdon's Legion''' (also known as Moloch's Zealots, Michael Clones and Zillions Souls in One) is one of the secondary main antagonistic factions of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) and the right-hand faction of the United Kingdom of America, Moloch's Dark Empire in an alternate world. They took form after the end of Anti-Christ Saga, when Michael Langdon split his soul into zillions of pieces in an attempt to trigger more tragedies after being defeated and sent to Hell, forming numerous demonic ghosts that can possess people and influenced the Saga 6-13 of the whole story, all towards the end. The ghosts spreads themselves all over Multi-Universe like virus and kept corrupting people like spreading infectious disease, but many of them remain in Earth and time & space in order to harm every Michael's enemy and possess their close friends. They even have ability to harm saved souls. The demonic ghosts were all controlled by Michael, who watched everything while being tortured in the seventh floor of Hell, and continue assisting Moloch to destroy Team Witness, keep breaching realities, changing history and even secretly trying to outrank Moloch and enslave the whole Multi-Universe. Because his major soul was in Hell, Michael did not took the position of the Pope of Fallen Roman Catholic Church back through his Legion, but he had figured out that the current Pope (under Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's control) is a revived Theo Galavan and the "Lord Dumas" supporting him as the Arch Cardinal is Aya Tokoyogi. Therefore, after Darth Hades' defeat, some of the Legion had possessed many minor DEM soldiers as well in order to strike back at Katarina, while in 2020 (the last year of Witnesses' Age of Tribulations), Michael possessed many friends of Ichabod Crane. After the final battle of humanity and saved souls against Moloch (after Sith Empire's defeat and before Triggers Hell Saga in New Timeline), the remaining fragment ghosts of Michael retreated into darkness right after Moloch's defeat, but they are still waiting for the chance for them to strike back again and waiting to continue Michael Langdon's endless madness. Other than those D.E.M. soldiers he possessed, Michael did not possess or corrupt more people after Moloch's defeat. He awaits for the chance for him to strike back from Hell... ''Hessians / Shadow Warriors'' ''Neo-Hellfire'' ''Dark Heavens'' ''Zodiak Cult'' ''Twelve Nethers'' The Twelve Nethers, also known as the Twelve Zodiac Demons, 12 Zodiacs, Devil Princes and Dark Zodiacs are the unholy spirits representing 12 zodiacs and manipulated Hubert Zodiak. They are the evil counterpart of the Twelve Sanctuses, the holy spirits of Twelve Zodiac. ''Cult of Dragons'' The Cult of Dragons also known as Keepers of the Secret Hoard or, more recently, Wearers of Purple, was a cult venerating undead dragons, or dracoliches. The Cult of Dragon was founded by Sammaster, a powerful wizard. Sammaster possessed great power, in a manner similar to Elminster and Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. In Sammaster's case however, the additional power brought delusions of godhood and madness, and he came to believe in time that "dead dragons shall rule the world entirely" and began to work toward that goal, fighting the several Chosen of Mystra and even the god Lathander along the way. While Sammaster has died, risen as a lich, and fallen again, his cult lived on, and continued to threaten the Western Heartlands. The Cult of the Dragon venerated dragons, evil dragons in particular, and specifically dead evil dragons. They reanimated the gargantuan corpses as powerful and fell dracoliches. The Cult acted as an information network for its draconian "masters", brought gems and riches as offerings, and encouraged evil dragons to become dracoliches. Their belief was that dracoliches were destined to one day rule Faerûn and beyond. They could become inhabited by objects which were created in their image especially with the image of the skull. After Sammaster's destruction in the late 14th century, the cult had no true leader, although, as of the year of the Ageless One (1479 DR) it revered Anabraxis The Black Talon as its ultimate authority. The cult was organized into semi-autonomous cells, each led by one or more "Wearers of Purple". Due to Valindra Shadowmantle's plot after the New Neverwinter's establishing, undead had begun rising out of their graves in Neverwinter's graveyard, leading the Doomguides who watched over the graveyard to call upon the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge lest they be overwhelmed. In another region of the graveyard, the Cult of the Dragon was searching for something. It turned out they were interested in the Waterclock Guild Crypts, in which a former high-ranking guild member and secret dragon cultist had secreted the blue dragon Azharzel and the ritual of the dracolich upon the occasion of his death. Unfortunately, Valindra and her Thayan allies were also seeking the crypts, and when the Cult of the Dragon broke in Valindra killed them and claimed both the dragon and the ritual as her prize. Soon, the Cult of Dragon seemly dissolved. However, everything changed when a rift had developed within the Cult of the Dragon. A new faction, led by the wizard Severin Silrajin, had come to believe that the future lay not in dead dragons, but in live ones. In the Neverdeath Graveyard, they began searching for the tomb of the famous elven adventurer Belast Messandar, intending to wrest from his spirit the location of one of his former companions, a barbarian named Cruven Gantara. They believed that Cruven's spirit could give them the location of a portal to the island of Tuern. The green dragon Charthraxis aided them in this endeavor. Though the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge hampered their efforts, the Cult ultimately learned that the barbarian was buried somewhere in the Ebon Downs. Recruiting the black dragon Vartilingorix, they began a concentrated effort to find the barbarian's burial mound. Along the slopes of Icespire Peak, the Cult enlisted the aid of the white dragon Merothrax to help them plunder the mithril mines of the Icehammer Dwarves. The heroes worked to hinder them, discovering that the mithril was somehow key to their plans. In the Rothé Valley, the Cult had forged an alliance with the House Xorlarrin slavers in the area in order to gain unhindered access to the blue dragon Venfithar who lived there. The Cult was using the mithril from Icespire Peak to forge special jars to contain Venfithar's lightning, intending to use it to power some sort of cloud giant artifact. After gathering what they needed, the Cult relocated to an area of the Northdark near the Crags known as the Whispering Caverns. There they sought to unearth the ancient hoard of a dragon named Saphirax, and summoned the dracolich Vilithrax to guard the site. Though the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge destroyed Vilithrax, the Cultists got what they wanted from Saphirax: the location and activation sequence for the portal to Tuern. In an unprecedented move, the Harpers joined forces with the Order of the Gauntlet, the Emerald Enclave, the Lords' Alliance, and even the Zhentarim to stop the Cult of the Dragon. They ascended the slopes of Kelvin's Cairn to the portal's location and opened it, hoping to secure a foothold in Tuern, but were betrayed by Rath Modar, who was secretly working with the Cult and granted Severin and a large number of cultists access. The five factions quickly secured their end of the portal, and sent the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge through to Tuern to follow the Cult. There, they discovered ancient draconic ruins in which the red dragon Lostmauth had made its lair, as well as native barbarians that worshiped dragons as gods. Though they slew Lostmauth, they were unable to prevent Severin from obtaining his true goal, the Red Dragon Mask. The Cult's activities came to a head with the Siege of Neverwinter, in which they launched a massive assault on the city, breaching the walls with the aid of several dragons including Eziderax the Caustic, Kazlotar the Mordacious, Halectrizar the Storm Eater, Zavarak the Thunderous, Toxicallus the Despoiler, Venitaxis the Pestilent, Akregon the Pyre, Phlagethax the Cremator, Glaxenheim the Pale, and Ikzinfraxis the Glacial. It soon became clear that the Cult of the Dragon's ultimate goal was to summon Tiamat herself from the Nine Hells. Unfortunately, it was also clear that it was too late to prevent this; the only solution, therefore, was to try and push her back before she fully entered Toril. Led by Elminster, the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge, Harpers, Zhentarim, Lords' Alliance, Emerald Enclave, Order of the Gauntlet, and Iliyanbruen banded together and traveled to the Well of Dragons to assault Tiamat's Temple itself, which had already erupted into the world. There they were joined by Linu La'neral, as well as a member of the original Cult of the Dragon who disagreed with Severin's new direction. There they faced opposition from not only the Cult of the Dragon and Thayan forces, but the five chromatic dragon heralds of Tiamat: Glycamerax, Rogrotus, Volzakaris, Kradazuur, and Hohengroth. After defeating Tiamat's heralds, the alliance ultimately led an attack into the Temple of Tiamat, where Severin and Rath Modar were in the midst of summoning Tiamat from the Nine Hells. Though Severin and the rest of the summoners were slain, the heroes were too late to stop the coming of Tiamat, who began emerging into Faerûn. Fortunately, Linu La'neral was able to channel a spell to weaken her enough for their allies to defeat the dragon goddess, pushing her back into the Nine Hells and putting an end to the Cult of the Dragon's plot. ''Red Wizards of Thay'' The Red Wizards, formerly known as the Red Wizards of Thay before a coup led by Szass Tam, are an organization of wizards in Faerûn. During their height of power, the Red Wizards were the notorious and nefarious spell-casting ruling class of the inhospitable but well-inhabited country of Thay. Slavers, demonologists, and magical experimenters, the Red Wizards were much feared by most of Faerûn. They constantly schemed to bring down their neighboring nations of Rashemen, where they were thwarted by the equally famed magicians the Witches of Rashemen; Aglarond, where they were turned back by the Simbul of the Seven Sisters; and Mulhorand, where the people of Thay first emigrated from. The Red Wizards are the usually notorious and nefarious spell-casters who are the ruling class in the inhospitable but well-inhabited country of Thay. The Red Wizards are slavers, demonologists, magical experimenters and scholars. They constantly scheme to bring down their neighboring nations of Rashemen—where they are thwarted by the Witches of Rashemen; Aglarond—where they are turned back by the Simbul of the Seven Sisters; and Mulhorand—where the people of Thay originated. There are certain academies, such as the Academy of Shapers and Binders in Thaymount, that are considered "anomalies" among the Red Wizards, as they discourage betrayal, deceit and slavery; their members show compassion and mercy unlike most others of their kind. The leaders of the Red Wizards are the eight zulkirs, each for a different school of magic. Chief among these is Szass Tam, an undead archmage. The Red Wizards are described as the enemies of many forces in Abeir-Toril—whilst they receive support from demons and devils and drow, among those who oppose them are the Witches of Rashemen, the Seven Sisters and their allies, the goodly Harpers, and even the Zhentarim, who dislike the wizards encroaching on their territory. ''Black Host'' ''Sabbat Clan'' ''Members'' ''Leadership'' ''Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' Listed in the chronological order of the hosts' uncovering ''Death'' *''Abraham Van Brunt'' **''Headless Horseman'' Van brunt abraham 578.jpg Abraham Van Brunt.png ''War'' *''Jeremy Crane (defected)'' *''Frank Irving (defected)'' *''Christine Van Bilj (split)'' **''Evil Christine (abandoned)'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Diana Thomas (Dreyfuss Future only; erased)'' *''Ichabod Crane (released)'' *''Cuav'' 106Promo11.jpg 105Frank.png Hungary.full.1721390.jpg Assassin.(Carmilla).full.2125015.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2066328.jpg DianaThomas.jpg -Ichabod-ichabod-crane-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-37189444-1280-720.jpg Black.Caster.full.2298753.jpg ''Conquest'' *''Carl Robinson (defected)'' *''Dark Arzonia'' **''Merged Phyllis Peach'' *''Celes Chere (defected)'' *''Logan MacDonald'' Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.1332236.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2198768.png 53190837 p0.jpg Celes.Chere.full.1588900.jpg 408Logan.png ''Famine'' *''Dahlia Hawthorne'' *''Helen Donovan (abandoned)'' *''Guinevere Arzonia'' 64393485_p0_master1200.jpg 407Woman.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2226236.jpg ''Fallen Roman Catholic Church (Sorensen-Rome) ''Dark Ones *''Black Fairy'' *''Mr. Gold - Defected'' *''Nimue'' *''Gideon Gold'' 622Promo36.jpg ''Order of Flourish (Magic Hollow) *Gladius Grapefruit (leader) - Deceased'' *''Phyllis Peach - Deceased'' **''Dark Arzonia - Deceased'' Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2079093.jpg 67234031 p0 master1200.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.1993203.jpg ''Development - Pre-UKA'' Moloch's history comes with despair, bloodshed and tears. He was once an angel until he rebelled against God and fell into the Hell to become a demon king. Holding the utter power in hell, Moloch exceeded Lucifer by taking control of Mount Purgatory, turning it into his hell-like domain filled with despair, corruption and fear. The fanatic worship of Moloch had children sacrificing, costing lives of plenty children and making great melancholy throughout numerous families. Numerous unnamed minions who failed Moloch would be tortured to death, slowly and painfully, with no exception. Most of the wandering souls in the Purgatory were utterly deformed (most notably a faceless woman and a man with bleeding eyes) by Moloch, who had add tormenting and torture on them, and thus have feared Moloch greatly. ''Creation of Elemental Evil'' Meanwhile, Moloch sowed the Four White Trees in a lost place known as Porcatino Grove. During this time, Moloch traveled to Faerun for a while, when an exiled Drow mage, Vizeran DeVir, known as the Harbinger of Elemental Eyes, formed a pact with Moloch. Then, Moloch gave him rights to build his own creations of corruption, in order to use him as a pawn to expand Moloch's army. Vizeran then created four elemental items known as: Drown (water), Ironfang (earth), Tinderstrike (fire) and Windvane (air). This will spawn the birth of Elemental Evil. However, Moloch distrusted Vizeran, and Vizeran disrespected the former. Moloch only viewed Vizeran as an expandable pawn just like others, and Vizeran soon set out to build his own Elemental Cults, but was soon defeated due to the rise of Do'Urden family. DeVir family fell to ruins and most of the family members were all captured by Xolarrin slavers, and they was eventually sacrificed to Lolth. Vizeran then went into hiding and secretly decided to serve other demon kings right within the Underdark. Moloch did not believe that Vizeran is dead, but he went on for bigger plans: conquer the Purgatory and start the creation of his own Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who had possibly died out long time since Lucifer's fall from grace, yet their spirits endured without human vassals. ''Creation of the Horsemen'' For centuries, while taking the Purgatory, Moloch attempted to jump-start the Apocalypse many times even before the birth of the United States of America, such as sending the Horseman of Conquest to Roanoke in 1584. During the American Revolution, he had his demons and servants infiltrate the British forces, planning to use the war to bring the destruction he so craved. Under Moloch's manipulation, humans began to deal with demon and became diabolical creatures, including a Pied Piper. Many evil items were made or collected by his British pawns, like Tyrian shekels, bells for the Awakening Ritual and the dark magic book known as Lesser Key of Solomon. All Moloch needed to do next is to find vessels for his Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. ''Conquest - Roanoke Colony'' War I - A Hundreds' Years War ''Famine - Starving Time at Jamestown'' After failing to turn Joan of Arc into the Horseman of War, Moloch started to raise a new plan. Under Moloch's manipulation, the Starving Time at Jamestown in the Colony of Virginia had started. The Starving Time was a period of starvation during the winter of 1609–1610. There were about 500 Jamestown residents at the beginning of the winter. However, there were only 60 people still alive when the spring arrived. Moloch starved many of them so that he could chose a survivor strong enough to become one with the Famine itself. The colonists, the first group of whom had originally arrived at Jamestown on May 13, 1607, had never planned to grow all of their own food. Their plans depended upon trade with the local Powhatan to supply them with food between the arrivals of periodic supply ships from England. When things got worse, settlers at Jamestown had turned to cannibalism during the starving time. Lack of access to water and a relatively dry rain season crippled the agricultural production of the colonists. Also, the water that the colonists drank was brackish and potable for only half of the year. A fleet from England, damaged by a hurricane, arrived months behind schedule with new colonists, but without expected food supplies. On June 7, 1610, just as Moloch was about to choose a survivor to create the new Horseman of Famine, the survivors boarded ships, abandoned the colony site, and sailed towards the Chesapeake Bay, where another supply convoy with new supplies and headed by a newly appointed governor Francis West, intercepted them on the lower James River and returned them to Jamestown. Within a few years, the commercialization of tobacco by John Rolfe secured the settlement's long-term economic prosperity. At this time, Moloch obviously failed to find a vessel of the Horseman of Famine. He raised the starvation to find a survivalist who could survive this hunger for six months. However, since few of the colonists found a way to stop hunger while many more could not make it. Then, Moloch paused his plan before Lady Van Tassel, who sold her soul to him after Salem Witch Trials, suggested Moloch to bring Death first since Death is the strongest and most bloodthirsty of the Four Horsemen. ''Failed Attempt to bring Death'' Moloch agreed, and Lady Van Tassel started her purpose of using the Horseman of Death to achieve her own selfish goal. Moloch, however, was keeping an eye on her, and if Lady Van Tassel's plan had gone so far that it deviate Moloch's full plot, Moloch would ruthlessly punish her. During Revolutionary War, Lady Van Tassel captured many soldiers to make them into Death, but they all ended up as zombies. Later, a possessor named Ancitif had suggested to make Abraham Van Brunt - Ichabod Crane's best friend - as a new host since he was a close match to what the Death should become. It could also hurt Ichabod when he knew his friend had became foe. Instantly and gleefully, Lady Van Tassel agreed. Moloch soon started his Tribulation cycle by bringing the Horseman of Death (instead of Conquest) first on Earth. ''End of the UKA'' ''Part 1: End of the Anti-Christ Event'' After fusing with the essence of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, one of Twelve Nethers, Michael became even stronger than Darth Hades (before he released his full power) whom he killed after a long time of battle despite the fact that Michael was seemly in the upper hand. Then, after causing the downfall of Sith Empire, Michael called forth the Black Fairy, the mother of Mr. Gold, to bring back an army of Dark Ones and trying to make Emma Swan into the Dark Swan once again. By using the Dark Curse, Michael also possessed many of his servant and created the very first prototype of his demonic Legion possessors that came to reality, almost making everyone on his side to speak his own word while being controlled by his own personal mind. Being the very first arch-villain in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who achieved the trope Me's A Crowd, Michael created his own army in a zealous and horrendous way. The more disturbing thing, however, was that Michael manipulated his loyal and grateful companion as well as his supposed lover, Melancholia (also known as Plaisir), into a decoy to lure the Witnesses out. What was more, Michael broke Plaisir/Melancholia's heart as he revealed to her about his previous partnership with Ara Astaroth in World War III, and he revealed that all his kindness were nothing but a facade, as Plaisir/Melancholia was the only one who was apparently still falling for it. Then, in his Sorensen Form during his final battle against Ichabod, Michael managed to break Melancholia/Plaisir's mind and ruthlessly hacked Abbie to her death in front of Ichabod with the Horseman of Death's axe, driving everyone witnessing it into despair, but with the help of a redeemed Plaisir (who was separated from the evil Melancholia's shadow) and Katarina Couteau, Ichabod finally regained his hope and confronted Michael. Furious, Michael started to attack Ichabod and Katarina, before ordering Gideon (the son of Mr. Gold who was turned into an adult and a Dark One by his grandmother, Black Fairy) to engage into a deathly battle with Emma Swan that was manipulated by the spell of Black Fairy, giving a sadistic choice - If Gideon killed Emma, the darkness shall consume the light. If Emma killed Gideon, the darkness shall take over her and turn her into the Dark Swan once again, since the Dark Curse shall need a new vessel. However, at this time, Mr. Gold managed to locate his son's heart and tried to free him from Michael's control. At this time, Mr. Gold resisted Michael's temptation and eventually dealt with his fallen son, but was overpowered and killed. At this time, Emma chose to sacrifice herself in order to cleanse the Dark Curse, and she accepted her fate from being killed by Gideon. Michael was satisfied that Gideon killed Emma, but he was soon horrified when he saw Emma's body released a full amount of light and consumed the darkness, much to his shock. Gideon was soon consumed by the light and disappeared, with his soul freed from the Dark Curse. The Savior and the one who would kill her died together. People around vowed to avenge Abbie, Emma, Mr. Gold and other martyrs fighting against Michael. With Katarina and Plaisir's help, Ichabod and his Team Witness companions killed Melancholia, Black Fairy and finally Michael, one by one, avenging a lot more people's death. The Four Horsemen was forced to retreat back to Moloch after Michael's defeat. Before his death, however, Michael peacefully accepted the death of himself as he unleashed his Sorensen crystal across the Multi-Universe and faded into darkness. After that, Michael used his last breath to show Moloch's "Dark House" on Planet Sorensen, before taunting Ichabod and Katarina about Abbie's death, and the fact that Ichabod would be alone forever since there was only one Witnesses now, claiming that since Moloch had returned, the work of him as Moloch's Anti-Christ is done, before finally disappearing into shattering mists and accepting his fate. However, because he was blinded by his own intoxication, he did not realized yet that Abbie's Witness mantle shall be moved to Molly Thomas. Soon, however, Michael would acknowledge this, and Molly and her mother, Diana, shall be two of the major targets for Michael's Legion to kill. Most of the influences of Michael were wiped out with the help of Grace Dixon as well as the members of Reality Council, so the Multi-Universal War returned back to normal and Darth Hades' premature defeat was erased, despite the memory within every members of the Alliance of Freedom (including Katarina Couteau) in their final battle against Michael still intact. Darth Hades, however, had forgot about his fight with Michael already, but it was not important. After the battle, Michael, alongside the soul of Black Fairy, Nimue, Atticus Nevins and the evil part of Melancholia fell into Hell after their defeat, suffering day and night upon the Lake of Fire, referencing the Biblical part which the Anti-Christ (Michael Langdon) & the False Prophets (Melancholia, Nimue, Black Fairy & Nevins), and Michael had to fight against Leohart's failed slaves on the Lake of Fire day after day as his punishment. However, Sister Mary Eunice reminded everyone that the story of both Alliance of Freedom and Team Witness were far from over before the two departed, leaving many parts of the time restored back to normal, making everyone to leave Planet Sorensen-444 once Sorensen-Rome was obliterated. With the help of Hexenmeister Community and Reality Council, the original Dark Curse was put to an end, and every good people from Storybrook regained their memory and started to rebuild their home. With the story and realms restored, the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland, Agrabah, Arendelle, the Land of Oz, the Land Without Colors and all other realms resume their happy beginnings as almost everyone does in the Storybrook. Many of the martys eventually lived happily in their own Paradise, taking in the form of a recreated Storybrooke. *Emma and Hook patrols as the town Sheriff. *Regina returned her role as the mayor. *Mr. Gold and his wife & son finally lived happily with a fresh start. Gold redeemed himself finally and was no longer the Dark One. Gideon was no longer a Dark One either and was purified, returning back to his infancy, marking the family's fresh start towards a brighter future. *Tweedledee & Tweedledum helped Zelena to take care of the baby Robin. *Regina Mills returned to become a teacher. *Edgar married Celes. Joining Hexenmeister Community, Plaisir became a mature warrior who trained herself to become strong enough to fight against Moloch, and she would fought against the remaining evil in order to keep peace's reign. She also tried to recant her sins during the time she was Melancholia, who was sealed inside her and became a part of her personality, making her much tougher, more realistic and more matured. As for Ichabod, who returned back to Sleepy Hollow with a heavy heart, visited Abbie's tomb alongside Katarina, Imperia, Sister Mary Eunice and Emma. Ichabod vowed to find someone who could carry on Abbie's legacy before he set out for Washington DC in order to bring back Abbie and find the new Second Witness, preparing for the true final battle against Moloch, before parting his ways with Katarina and Imperia once again, leaving the burden to the UKA onto himself. However, as everyone knew, this was far from over. Michael's death caused a severe blow upon Moloch's Dark Empire. Fraustrated by the failure of Michael, Moloch decided that he would deal with the Witnesses himself. To achieve this, Moloch was forced to release Jasmine Porcelain from her imprisonment, made her a replacement of Michael (but with little to no freedom to plan what she wanted) and ordered her to attack Ichabod, which she did begrudgingly, thus marking the start of the second half of the storyline - Moloch Event. ''Part 1.5: Dreyfuss Saga'' ''Alternate Future - Moloch Rule the Earth'' In Dreyfuss Saga, it was revealed that there was an alternate future timeline where the United Kingdom of America took over the Earth after Diana Thomas was transformed into the Horseman of War by Malcolm Dreyfuss, who locked up Ichabod Crane and foiled his team's attempt to bring back Abbie. In this alternate timeline, things get vicious for everyone that was not on Moloch's side, even including some villains: * .]]Like aformentioned, Diana became the Horseman of War, and Ichabod was imprisoned and tortured. *The KnightWalker Family was completely abolished by Moloch. Both Juria KnightWalker and Eckidina KnightWalker were killed by James Colby to paint his new artwork. *Aki Honda was killed by Lady Van Tassel, and Mafusa Gang was destroyed. *With no mercy, Moloch torned the souls of August Corbin and Sister Mary Eunice apart, reducing them into nothingness. *Michael Langdon became the Pope after being brought back from the death by Malcolm and Jobe, and he raise his Legion on Earth to make them corrupt people by turning them into red-eyed drones. *The infant Katarina Couteau was found by Michael. In order to end the prophecy of the last ExKreig, Michael mercilessly killed the infant Katarina before she could be adopted by the Couteau couple, dooming the Multi-Universe into the fate of being destroyed. *After being severely pushed by Michael and Malcolm, Plaisir had turned into Melancholia once again, and her good side was completely devoured by the Serum Melancholia, forming a brand new Melancholia that was filled with nothing but evil. After all, in this altered timeline, everything was good only for Moloch's forces, wheras it is bad for the entire humanity and even for other villains that were not on Moloch's side. However, there was still one certain person who could save the world, and that would be Lara Thomas, who was in fact Molly Thomas in this altered future. ''Lara Arc'' After her father's death and her mother's horrid transformation into the Horseman of War, Molly had been sent to St. Agatha's Orphanage where she had lived at for years before she had been adopted by Malcolm, who changed her name into Lara. Malcolm made her believe that the real enemies are Ichabod Crane, Katrina Crane and their allies after framing Ichabod for the alleged death of her mother. Under Jobe's tutelage, she had trained herself to master the utilization of mystical artifacts and weapons as well as hand to hand combat to prepare herself to defeat anyone in their way. After confronting a future version of Jenny Mills who tried to help her see past Malcolm's deceit, she refused to listen and bluntly stated that her real name is Lara, which was given to her by Malcolm. Jenny had attacked the Horseman of War with Delilah's Dagger; a special blade that can penetrate the armor of any one of the Four Horsemen, which resulted in the Horseman of War stabbing her with its flaming sword, killing her. Lara received a brief glimpse of her mother's face before the damage to the Horseman's helmet had repaired itself which made her begin to doubt Malcolm's motives. After confronting Malcolm who told her that Ichabod was dead, Lara had visited the prison where he was held captive where she finds an older version of Ichabod alive and imprisoned within a large cell. Ichabod told her to use The Traveler's Spell, recorded in John Dee's Grand Grimoire, to travel to the past to prevent Malcolm from succeeding with his plans since everything began the moment that Diana had been transformed into the Horseman of War. After retrieving the Grand Grimoire and casting the Traveler's Spell, Dreyfus attempted to shoot her and prevent her from thwarting his plans, but she was able to travel back to the past along with Delilah's Dagger and a few Atlantean Crystals. ''Freedom Arc'' After Ichabod sacrificed himself to save Diana (thus becoming War himself) which was followed by Malcolm's death, the alternate future had ceased to exist. Fortunately, Lara later managed to save Ichabod and freed him from the War so that he could defeat Malcolm, stopping Moloch's plan for a while and ending the Tenth Tribulation. Later, Lara, after meeting Crane in his apartment, told her that she had inherited the mantle of Witness from her child self (Molly), and instead of meeting Molly, Lara decided to leave to find her place in the world since the world she came from no longer existed. ''Part 2: End of the Moloch Event (Final) ''Motto ''Bounty'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown'' *''Ichabod Crane - $ Unlimited DIE'' *''Maria Arzonia - $ Unlimited Suffering'' *''Carl Robinson - $5,000,000,000 DIE'' *''Abbie Mills - $5,000,000,000 DECEASED'' *''Katrina Crane - $5,000,000,000'' *''Matt Butcher - $3,000,000,000'' *''Diana Thomas - $3,000,000,000'' *''Molly Thomas → Lara Thomas - $5,000,000,000'' *''Jake Wells - $500'' *''Alex Norwood - $500'' *''Cordelia Foxx - ???'' *''Selina Strawberry - ??? Suffering'' *''Helene Hawthorn - ???'' *''Albert Apple - ???'' IchabodCraneWantedPoster.jpg MariaArzoniaUKABounty.jpg|Note: This poster listed a false age for her physical appearance, instead of her true age of eternal 13 years old CarlRobinsonBounty.jpg ''Quotes about the UKA'' DISCLAIMER: This Dark Empire is exactly a reversed version of the real-life United States, but some traits are referring to some social controversy to the real-life Unites States. Due to the nature of the character related to the United States of America, you may find some offensive as it involves directly with the democracy and freedom, as well as the negative side of American Modern Society. Read at your own risk. *''"It's not the American Dream. It's the American Nightmare, more realistic than ever." - Gladius Grapefruit'' *''"I welcome you to the United Kingdom of America, an utterly false utopia filled with murder and violence due to private guns, the charade between donkeys and elephants, meddling "World Police" that kept poking the hornet's nest within Sahara Desert... and you'll never escape." - Evil Christine'' *''"What will happen if Washington becomes a king? This crackin' world." - Matt Butcher'' *''"The Founding Fathers would be disgraced by such." - Ichabod Crane'' *''"Freedom? Freedom for your own kind, King Washington! You claimed to be freedom? You're just tyrants? What about those you've been meddling throughout the history? What about the island of Taiwan? Did you consider Taiwanese's freedom when you tries to cut off the ties between them and the Mainland China by force!? Did you consider Native American's freedom when the white people brutalized their kind and take over their land!? Did you consider those nuclear victims' freedom when you blew up a hydrogen bomb above their homeland!? DID YOU CONSIDER US WHO ARE NOW OPPRESED BY YOU SIMPLY BECAUSE WE KNEW YOU'RE DEMONS!?" - A rational Mohawk citizen losing faith on the United Kingdom of America'' *''"You just consider the freedom of yourself. Your democracy is now becoming a fake under the administration of a bunch of clowns! It's not freedom. It's for the service of Imperialism!" - A rational patroit from La Resistance to King Washington (Moloch)'' *''"Democracy and freedom was abused, and then it became tyranny." - Melancholia'' *''"All humans are equal, but some humans are more equal than the others." - Cuav'' *''"Ain't it funny how the colors red, white, and blue represent freedom until they are flashing behind your car, Dr. Jobe?" - Ara Astaroth mocking Jobe and the UKA, which now Jobe is assisting'' *''"If that nation with Stars and Stripes - on YOUR PLANET - is really about freedom and democracy, they should had already sent Shirō Ishii to his execution instead of letting him free and taking all of the immoral productions from Unit 731 for their immoral goal!" - Lucrezia Borgia '' ''Goals'' * Help Moloch and his minions to rule the Multi-Universe for eternity *''Destroy Balam Alliance'' *''Destroy Team Witness'' *''Destroy Alliance of Freedom'' *''Destroy Neverwinter'' *''Take over the entire Multi-Universe'' *''Tave over the Paradise'' *''Spread the Dark Curse throughout the entire Multi-Universe'' *''Hunt down every Dark Ones and made them the puppet for the UKA'' *''Take over Prime Earth before Katarina Couteau was born and make it a living hell ruled by Moloch'' *''Take over Triggers Hell'' *''Kill Ichabod Crane'' *''Destroy Hexenmeister Community'' *''Establish Michael Langdon's rule within the Catholic Church for eternity'' *''Make everyone into the living vessel of Michael Langdon'' *''Release the dark souls of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and bring forth the End of World'' ''Gallery'' ''Planet Sorensen'' ''Prime Earth (Dystopian future) IMG_7525.png IMG_7526.png ''Trivia *Being the primary and final antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, the United Kingdom of America is the largest evil organization in the entire Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline especially after it merged with every other evil organizations (in the same storyline) right before turning them into its sub-factions. *The UKA is the second evil Dark Empire in CIS Productions storylines overall that would one day conquer the Prime Earth in a dystopian future, following Astaroth Empire. Eventually, both of those dystopian future were erased after their major leaders' defeat. *Like Fallen Roman Catholic Church, the UKA embodies what's the complete reversal to what the real-life United States of America actually believed; freedom and democracy. However, like Fallen Roman Catholic Church that were based on the reign of controversial popes like Pope Leo X, the UKA actually shares several infamous traits and problems of the real-life USA, especially after World War II, including: **'Unit 731 & Operation Paperclip:' Instead of being tried for war crimes after the war, the researchers involved in Unit 731 were secretly given immunity by the U.S. in exchange for the data they gathered through human experimentation. The Americans did not try the researchers so that the information and experience gained in bio-weapons could be co-opted into the U.S. biological warfare program, as had happened with Nazi researchers in Operation Paperclip. *The "King George Washington" form of Moloch is quite a striking contrary to the real-historical George Washington, who refused to become a king and never wanted to build a kingdom. *It is also the only evil organization in the entire Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline that its crimes was close to the scales of crimes committed by each of three Dark Empire in the Balam Alliance, being a Multi-Universial threat and a group of Public Enemies. Category:Villains Category:Dark Empires Category:Bigger Bads Category:Demon Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:True Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Moloch Allies Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Scary Characters Category:Cults Category:Hawley's Relic Brokers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Control Freaks Category:Cultists Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Knight Templar Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Sadists Category:Public Enemies Category:Balam Alliance Category:Enforcer Category:Heretics Category:Xenophobes Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Realistic Villains Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Langdon Orphans